Wish on the Dream
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Villains send numerous codelimin to Earth, through a human contact on Earth. A new generation of DigiDestined rise up and gain power to resist the invading codelimin.


A gentle breeze blew gently through the forest. The sky was clear without any cloud, as the sunlight bore down onto the forest. With trees around, the trees cooled the air and provided shade for numerous Digimon that traveled through that forest. Eyes glanced towards the ground as it saw two Digimon running through the forest, passing by him. The owner of the eyes recognized the Digimon in the back, but it was curious about the Digimon in the front.

Knowing one of the Digimon, the eyes drifted out of sight, and back into the shadows. The one in front was Renamon's height, and from its panting, it was apparent that it was a female. Black fur covered her body, her green eyes didn't dare glance back at her pursuer, for her nostrils knew that her pursuer was not far behind. Her ears kept up with her own paces and her pursuers movements behind her. The shorter Digimon had blue circular pads on her knees and shoulders.

Her black leopard's tail swayed nervously behind her. Around her neck was a necklace of a blue crescent.

"No matter where you run, you can't escape me Sewimon!" The Digimon behind her yelled.

Sewimon kept her attention focused ahead of her, making sure to dodged any branches; uprooted roots, or stones. Sewimon had a wolf's snout. She had a pair of black owl wings on her back. Her tail had blue spikes down it. A blue tuff of hair was on her chest and her hair was dark blue. Sewimon's limbs were scaly like a dragon's, with three claws on each hand and foot. A blue outline of a crescent was on her forehead. Sewimon was thing and agile, with feminine curves and a feminine body.

'Lewiniz, śadowm gai?' Sewimon thought.

Swiftly turning around, Sewimon stopped, facing her pursuer. The Digimon chasing her stopped as well, staring at Sewimon.

"_Satuza Zimac!_" Sewimon yelled.

A blue beam was released from the tuff of the hair on Sewimon's chest. The pursuer put up its trident in from the beam and the beam collided into the trident with an explosion. The Digimon moved his trident away, grinning venomously.

"My master said nothing of bringing you back alive; he just said to deal with you. Prepare for your deletion!" The Digimon bellowed, aiming his trident at Sewimon.

"BOOGEYMON!" A voice yelled through the forest.

Boogeymon blinked. He glanced around, but something slammed into his chest, forcing him onto his back on the forest ground. The assaulter flipped onto its feet. It appeared to be similar to Sewimon, with noticeable differences. Sewimon smiled when she saw him. The difference between the Digimon that assaulted Boogeymon and Sewimon was the assaulter had green spiked pads on his knees and shoulder. Instead of Sewimon's black leopard's tail, this Digimon had a black lion's tail.

Green spikes went down his tail. He wore a headband around his forehead and he had a green tuff of hair on his chest, instead of Sewimon's blue tuff of hair. The Digimon had dark green hair. Three claws were on each hand and foot. The tip of his tail had some spikes on the tip of his tail. A green outline of a crescent was on his forehead, which the black headband covered up. Other than that, he looked like Sewimon.

"Lewiniz... Gai makoda." Sewimon whispered.

"Lo, Twituza." The assaulter nodded, glancing at Sewimon.

Boogeymon blinked, "Two Sewimon?! Master told me nothing of this! One is male and the other is female... Mates maybe? I'll figure it out later. You don't miss with the Boogey Monster!"

Boogeymon rolled backwards, and quickly got back onto his legs, with his trident defensively in front of him. Boogeymon roared and sliced his trident at the male Sewimon, known as Lewiniz. Lewiniz stepped backwards quickly, avoiding the slice. Just as he avoided it, Lewiniz rolled on his side to his left, and turned to face Boogeymon, while he still slowly walked backwards towards the other Sewimon, known as Twituza...

* * *

_In the Name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful_

_Wish on the Dream  
_**by Scentomon**

**Prologue: **_"LOCATION CONFIRMED"_

"Going somewhere?" Boogeymon asked, smiling villainously, still standing where he was.

Lewiniz remained silent, as he continued on moving backwards towards his sweetheart. Without any warning, Boogeymon dashed at Lewiniz. Lewiniz stopped, and just as Boogeymon slashed his trident at Lewiniz, Lewiniz swiftly flapped his wings and flew into the air. Boogeymon laughed.

"That won't help you!" Boogeymon remarked.

The wings on Boogeymon's shoulders took Boogeymon into the air. Boogeymon joined Lewiniz, while Twituza remained where she was after she had attacked, with failure, Boogeymon.

"_Ruby Eye!_" Boogeymon yelled.

"_Satuza Zimac!_" Lewiniz yelled.

Boogeymon laughed, watching Lewiniz's tuff of green hair on his chest, but a beam wasn't released from there. Instead Lewiniz slashed his claws in midair, slicing through time with his claws, and a black owl energy wing was released at Boogeymon. However, Ruby Eye was released first and both attacks collided into each other exploding. Boogeymon put up his right arm in front of his face to protect it from the dust. When he lowered it Lewiniz was gone.

Lewiniz had took the chance from the distraction and hastily flew back down to Twituza. He held her arms and looked her in her eyes.

"Śadowm gai lo?" Lewiniz asked, concerned.

Twituza smiled, nodding her head.

"Lo, Lewiniz." Twituza replied.

"How touching... Not! You two shall die together!" Boogeymon exclaimed, aiming his trident at the two Sewimon.

A sudden gale nearly had both Sewimon lose their balance, while Boogeymon tried hard to maintain his flight in midair.

"This gale won't save you!" Boogeymon yelled. "_Ruby Eye!_"

The attack was released at both Sewimon. Lewiniz quickly shoved Twituza away. Gale gathered behind Lewiniz without him knowing and it formed a portal, which starting sucking stuff in. Twituza was too worried for her sweetheart that she didn't notice the portal behind him. Unfortunate for Boogeymon, the attack wasn't accurate and it collided into the ground with an explosion in front of Lewiniz. The explosion took Lewiniz off of his feet and the portal was able to suck him in.

Twituza gasped. Boogeymon flew towards the closing gate.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Boogeymon yelled, as he flew into the gate.

Twituza was speechless and in shock, just as the gate vanished before her eyes, taking Lewiniz away from her. Without Twituza noticing, a floating red translucent form was watching and it vanished out of sight...

* * *

Without glancing on the keyboard, fingers rapidly typed on the keyboard. Words and sentences quickly formed on the screen. The young man stopped typing temporarily and glanced at the clock on the wall to his upper left, and a little backwards. It was pass 11:30 am on the 9th of December 2007, Sunday. The young man turned back to the monitor. He was in his early 20s and wearing a grey sports pants with a dark blue t-shirt.

The young man had dark brown long smooth hair, almost reaching shoulders. His eyes were dark brown, but eyeglasses improved his eyesight, as he was near-sighted. Unfortunately the eyeglasses were somewhat broken. The lens were fine but the lower frame holding the right lens was loose. The young man rubbed his nose, which was sore. Realizing something, the young adult stopped rubbing his nose and took his cellular into his hand, staring at it.

He quickly took off the headphone he was wearing and put them gently down onto the desk between the monitor and computer. Sliding the slide door open to the left, the young man left the family room and entered the guest room of the home where he lived in with his mother and pet cat. He opened the wooden balcony doors and stepped into the bare balcony floor with bare feet. The young adult stared out with his cellular in his right hand...

* * *

A green wormhole opened up and Lewiniz was spit out onto the hard surface, landing on his stomach, with his snout hitting the surface a little too hard. All around him yells and screams were heard. An evil laugh came from behind him and Lewiniz's eyes widened. He turned around onto his back, careful not to hurt or injure his wings and tail. Looming right over him was Boogeymon.

"Thought you could escape me, didn't you?" Boogeymon questioned.

He quickly held up his hand, "hold it. Don't answer that. You'd speak in a language I won't understand anyway."

Lewiniz glanced around the place he was in, and he noticed that it was a public open place. He had heard of this world, and he knew he was in another dimension. He never thought he would ever be able to travel to it though. It slightly frightened him, realizing that he was in the human world. The wormhole was nowhere in sight, and the two Digimon were given their space, as the humans all around them distanced themselves from them, yet remained to watch.

Most, if not all, the humans appeared to be young adults at one point or another. Both genders were present and numerous clothes and styles were seen. Some of the young ladies were wearing hijab even. They appeared to be students, and Lewiniz concluded that the place he was in was some sort of teaching place. He felt honored to be the first Digimon to enter the human world. Boogeymon might have followed him, but Boogeymon wasn't first, and Lewiniz was proud of that.

Knowing he was the only Digimon that to fight Boogeymon, and the only being on Earth to fight Boogeymon, courage and determination willed up in Lewiniz, as he pushed himself back, and quickly hopping on his feet.

"Gai keygah! Gai gretosa dotra woseph." Lewiniz promised.

"What? That didn't sound pleasant." Boogeymon muttered, aiming his trident at Lewiniz.

Lewiniz chuckled, "agastiz?"

He shrugged and charged at Boogeymon.

"That's more like it!" Boogeymon exclaimed, ready to slice his trident at Lewiniz.

Lewiniz blocked Boogeymon's trident by holding it back with his left arm. Lewiniz jumped at Boogeymon's unprotected face, and punched him with his right clenched fist. Boogeymon stumbled backwards a few steps, but he quickly regained balance.

"Not bad." Boogeymon grinned.

Lewiniz flapped his wings and flew at Boogeymon's chest. Boogeymon didn't move, waiting as Boogeymon had already planned a trap for Lewiniz. Lewiniz quickly flew upwards a little, and took Boogeymon off-guard as Lewiniz held onto the tips of Boogeymon's wings, and slammed him down onto the surface. Lewiniz remained air-borne. Lewiniz's hair on his head stood up with a cool breeze keeping it up. His eyes turned completely green. The crescent under his headband glowed.

Lewiniz chanted something in Twilasin, while keeping his sight on Boogeymon.

"... _Zomo Grasl!_" Lewiniz finished.

Boogeymon swiftly rolled forward, thinking that he'd avoid the attack but nothing came. Figuring that it was a hoax of some sort, Boogeymon laughed, and quickly got back onto his feet. He glanced at Lewiniz, but was surprised to see his arms folded in midair, with his lips forming a smug smile. Boogeymon slightly jumped back noticing that his eyesight was looking at something way too bright. He closed his eyes but the brightness was still there.

He felt being burned by the harsh light and losing energy from it. Boogeymon held firmly to his trident, but the brightness was too bright and he grew too weak, as he knelt down on his legs. Boogeymon quickly realized that Lewiniz's attack was actually some sort of curse or spell, one that he couldn't counter. Boogeymon didn't dare open his eyes. Lewiniz knew it wasn't over and moments later a white mist was released from the trident spikes and into Boogeymon.

Boogeymon raised his head up and screamed. Young ladies around screamed in fright when they heard Boogeymon's scream. Slowly, Boogeymon opened his eyes and he stood up.

"Keygah." Lewiniz whispered.

"My turn." Boogeymon remarked.

Boogeymon flew at Lewiniz; grabbed hold of him and flung him towards the surface. Lewiniz gasped in pain, as his wings were harmed, but thankfully not his tail. In pain, Lewiniz turned around onto his stomach. Boogeymon flew higher into the air, and went over Lewiniz. He pointed his trident downwards, with the spikes aimed at Lewiniz.

"Deletion awaits you!" Boogeymon stated, flying downwards sharply.

Lewiniz was too hurt to turned around, but a green intense aura surrounded Lewiniz just before the spikes of the trident touched Lewiniz. Boogeymon was reflected away from Lewiniz, with his eyes wide in surprise.

'_Assalamu Alaikum Lewiniz_.' A voice spoke through telepathy.

Lewiniz blinked, and realized that someone was using telepathy with him. He knew from the voice that whoever was speaking to him was male and Lewiniz couldn't explain it, but somehow the voice was too familiar to him. Lewiniz remained silent, and his green aura still remained around him as his pain vanished and he felt a sudden surge coming from somewhere. Lewiniz stood up and walked away from Boogeymon. He gained some distance and stopped, turning around.

He glanced up at Boogeymon, smiling.

"Leadory Boogeymon?" Lewiniz questioned.

The green aura was absorbed into Lewiniz and something covered his whole form, changing it, and it changed along with Lewiniz.

"SEWIMON DICRENOL!"

Sensing an evolution to maturity, Boogeymon panicked and flew madly at the covered Lewiniz. He knew he would be too late though. Whatever covered Lewiniz shed off of him, like a fur being shed off from an animal, and he declared his new maturity form.

"... VESTOMON!"

Vestomon swiftly swung his tail at Boogeymon, striking him square in his chest. Boogeymon first gasped and then he coughed. He was sent flying backwards, but he quickly regained his balance in midair skillfully. Boogeymon took the chance to take a look at his evolved opponent and enemy. Vestomon was Gaogamon's size. He had black fur all over his body and green eyes. Vestomon was quadruple and his face was like a wolf's with a snout. Vestomon's feet were wolf's paws.

His fur was thick, and his feet were strong and powerful. On his frontal knees Vestomon had green spiked pads. His black lion's tail was longer, and no spikes ran down his tail. The tip of his tail had double the number of spikes on it. Vestomon still wore a black headband around his forehead. His green tuff of hair on his chest was now a mane around his neck. A green outline of a crescent was on his forehead, covered by his headband.

"Interesting." Boogeymon muttered.

Lewiniz's mane raised and glowed brightly.

"_Zomo Zluwit!_" Lewiniz yelled, howling with his head raised in the sky and his eyes closed.

A cluster of green shining stars was formed in front of Lewiniz and was released towards Boogeymon. Boogeymon took a step back and brought up his trident, but the cluster was tightly packed and it deleted Boogeymon's trident. Boogeymon's form wasn't spared. Boogeymon would've screamed in pain, if he could, but once he opened his mouth, a star hit it and silenced him. Data exploded and the wormhole reappeared.

The floating red translucent appeared out of the wormhole, and he quickly took to the sky, out of sight. It watched as the deleted data was sucked back into the wormhole. With the dead data gone, the wormhole closed. Lewiniz rushed towards the wormhole, but it was already closed. Lewiniz closed his eyes, and a tears went down his right eye as he raised his head into sky and howled sadly. The students continued to watch silently.

Sensing something welcoming him and greeting him, Lewiniz opened his eyes and lowered his head, as he stopped howling. He regressed back into Sewimon, and flew into the air and out of site. Not much damage was left behind him, but there was still damage in the university campus nonetheless. With it all over, the students went back to their normal agenda. None of them could forget the seen of two beasts battling each other though. One young lady remained where she was...

* * *

The young man waited for a few minutes and he eventually saw Lewiniz in the sky. He smiled and hurried out of the balcony, heading towards the entrance of the home. Just as he opened the door, he saw Lewiniz. Both stared at each other silently momentarily, blinking.

"... Chief?" Lewiniz questioned.

"Lo." The young man replied, nodding.

Both the young man and Lewiniz smiled at each other...

* * *

"What's going on?" Barbamon asked, while he and Beelzemon walked towards the demon lords' meeting place.

They were the last two to arrive and the other demon lords greeted them. Lucemon Falldown Mode stood up with Leviamon lying on his stomach. Lilithmon; Daemon, and Belphemon were all there.

"There's a dimensional weakness and we can use that to attack Earth now." Lucemon informed.

"What? Where?" Lilithmon asked.

"In some forest in Server. Boogeymon was chasing down some new Digimon, but a wormhole appeared and sucked two Digimon in. Some time later I felt Boogeymon's deleted data return here. I don't know what happened." Lucemon shrugged.

"Does this mean we won't need that human's help?" Beelzemon asked, flicking one of his shotguns over his right shoulder.

"No, but we'll send more Digimon to attack now using that weakness." Lucemon replied.

"A weakness between the digital world and Earth? Hmm... I would like to have a look some time there... You know, to see what's happening." Barbamon offered.

"Not yet my friend. Our Zionist friend in Earth is helping us with that. In the meantime, let's prepare for a battle against the Royal Knights; the Olympus Twelve; the four sovereigns, and Yggdrasil." Lucemon announced.

"Finally! I've been aching to rip those Digimon up." Belphemon growled.

"We'll all have our delicious battle. They're the only ones remaining that are capable of battling us and standing a chance, even though the Digital World is completely ours." Lilithmon reminded.

"Not ours completely." Leviamon reminded.

"Do we really have to share our power with those other villains?" Daemon inquired.

"For now yes. If it wasn't for their help, we won't have the power and control in the Digital World that we have now. Out of all of them, Yggdrasil is the only one to really worry about. Our 'allies' can help us there, including our Zionist friend." Lucemon smiled...

_To be continued..._


End file.
